The Great Creator
"When I was a Child, I knew Mankind's real Freedom and remarkable spirit. Now I'm giving it back to them!" - The Creator on his motivations to Kyle Fairbanks The Great Creator '(also called ''Gilver' and many other names) is the newly introduced main antagonist of the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe, and the secret instigator of the War Against the Villain Armada via his control of The Villain Armada and influence over The Hero Coalition during the events of the original Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. As the controller of the Armada, the Great Creator is a God-like figure who is 300,000 years old and was born during the Mesolithic Period of Human History, and as a Child living in Prehistoric Europe the Creator saw how Mankind was truly free and everyone lived as they wished to in this Era. However by the time of Call of the Watch Dogs (and even before that), the Great Creator saw how Humanity actually devolved into a weak Species which lived under, and did the bidding of, various Governments which enacted meaningless Laws and Regulations on the lives of billions. In order to stop what he saw as a complete injustice against Mankind, the Great Creator took the form of a young man named 'Gilver', infiltrating the Political System of different Dimensions either by subtle manipulation or murder of certain Politicians (such as John F. Kennedy and Adolf Hitler). In 2014, Gilver had amassed so much Power that he contacted a man named Ozone (Multiverse Origins), who shared his ideals of Mankind and its Governments and so the two founded The Villain Armada to begin The War of The Multiverse against the United Nations Multiverse Forces. The two led the Armada's gargantuan Military in invading dozens of Realities, thinking that if a massive amount of destruction was caused, those Dimensions would descend into chaos and there would be no Governmental System to control Mankind, however another Faction decided to oppose them and fight for 'True Freedom' in a less forceful way: The Hero Coalition. Opposed by the Coalition for months on end in massive Battles, the Creator was finally thwarted after the Death of Ozone and later Destruction of The Villain Armada during the Battle of Metroville (WOH: Legends). Seeing that the Coalition's intentions were the same as his (just a lot less violent), Gilver attempted to appeal to one Hero Knight who thwarted his plans: Clementine Everett. Setting up the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, Gilver appeared to Clementine as a 11-year-old boy and lured her to her Home Dimension of Earth-TRK160, which prompted James Fairbanks and the Villain Slayers to pursue Clementine, the Squad being entirely composed of Child Soldiers under her command. Gilver then guided the 20-or-so Children in the Villain Slayers Squad to an Abandoned Military Outpost deep in the Illinois Mountains on Earth-TRK160, attempting for them to begin a Faction he dubbed the Hero Knight Breeding Program. After the Hero Knights re-powered the Outpost and turned it into a massive Fortress Home, the Great Creator influenced the romance between Clementine and James Fairbanks, which led to the two having sexual intercourse and conceiving triplets, but Gilver's Plan (now almost complete) was found out by Clementine and seeing she had been manipulated, pursued the Great Creator and dueled him on 3 occasions on a Castle Island named 'Mallet Island', Gilver eventually losing even though he was extremely close to victory. Appearance Physical Body/Gilver While in the Form of the young boy named 'Gilver', the Great Creator wears a sky blue Tuxedo with a yellow tie and cufflinks, blue scaly pants and brown shoes. His hair is also slicked-back and has a dark brown tone, however it can also be swept down when wet or dirtied, and he also has a pair of deep blue eyes described by Clementine as 'hypnotic and blue as the Summer sky'. However, Gilver also has a second Form known as 'Combat Mode'; in this Combat Form, he gets rid of the Tuxedo and instead wears a sky-blue Trench Coat with white patterns on the front, a black Battleshirt, brown boots and yellow cufflinks with a red tone to the inside of the Coat down to Gilver's legs. His dark brown hair also takes on slight spots of silver/white locks, and he glows slightly with his own Multiverse Power alongside a deep red color to his eyes. Biography 298,000 B.C., the Prehistoric Ages In the Prehistoric Times of Humanity, a while after the Creation of Adam and Eve, Mankind walked the Earth and lived in true freedom: Civilizations were made up of Tribes which co-operated and somewhat worked together to survive in the Natural Lands of Forests, Deserts and Mountains and there were no forms of Government to tell anyone how to live their lives. From this Post-Creation Utopia, an Ancient Tribe known as 'De Tribus Oros' was encamped in the Mountains of an Ancient Land known as Oros in Prehistoric Europe, and one day at the crack of Dawn, an unknown couple (a Head Tribesman and a Warrior Tribeswoman) gave birth to a small infant who was prophesied by Oros Sages to bring about the permanent Freedom of all Mankind. This infant would be a 'Young Hunter with No Name', their parents never disclosing their true name and raising them to live in the Wilderness of Prehistoric Europe. The Child was so secretive and unknown that even their Gender was a mystery, and it was often rumoured that the Child changed his/her Gender every month or so, going through the developmental phases of both Males and Females during their growth in the Orosian Wilderness. The Child was a very skilled Hunter, utilizing a Wooden Bow during their Hunts and even crafting a Makeshift Sword from the different Teeth of Sabretooth Tigers and the Wood from Oros' Trees, using the Sword and Bow in maximum efficiency against the Animals of Oros. They were also a very charismatic speaker, fluently speaking the Orosian Language to other Children and even adults within the Tribe's Valley (located in North-Central Europe), and was also very kind of heart: During the Winter, the Child would offer Coating and blankets made from Orosian Animals he/she had hunted, giving them to cold Tribe Members and saying in Orosian "Every life is sacred" (which would be translated into English and become the Motto of the Villain Slayers 288,000 years later). The Orosian Child was also a devoted believer in God, giving speeches in his Language which reflected on the Creation of Humanity (translated from Orosian to English): "God created us so that we could be free. He enacted His will that we would be an independent Species, and live as we all wanted to: Oros is the highest example of this ideology. We are a glorious Tribe, as is the rest of the World... We hunt, we prosper and live on our own terms!", and some in the De Tribus Oros believed that this belief in Mankind's True Freedom was a commendable and heart-warming speech, but also a warning that some Humans may one day rise to power and form the First Earth Government in History (foreshadowing the Ancient Egyptians who ended the Prehistoric Era and founded the first Governmental System on Earth). Gaining Power over De Tribus Oros At the age of 14, the Hunter With No Name became old enough to take the '3 Trials of Power', which were located in the Ice Mountains of Oros (left over after the Global Ice Age before the Middle Palaeolithic Age) and encompassed traversing 3 different paths known as 'Knowledge, Strength and Skill' and involved various different tasks to complete all 3. When sent into the Mountains by his Tribe Elders, the early-teen Hunter traversed the Caves, easily completing the Trial of Skill by jumping through a massive series of moving Spikes and Spears, before moving on to the Trial of Intelligence: He was presented with a Riddle asking the 'Order of Human Life', with 4 Doors in 3 Rooms with different Numbers on top from 1-4; the Hunter passed through 4, 2 and 3 in order (as Human movement goes from infancy, to walking upright and using a cane in later years to support movement) and went on to the Trial of Strength. This then spawned dozens of strange, unidentifiable and Demon-like Entities holding Scythes and Blades, to which the Hunter took his Makeshift Sword (which he had customized over 5 years) and began hacking through the Demon Horde with a massive amount of precision and skill, flipping between Scythe swings and running quickly between enemies while also cutting them precisely. After about 20 minutes of doing this and learning many new techniques for his Sword, the Hunter was gifted with 3 Amulets: The Amulets of Skill, Knowledge and Strength, before quickly leaving the Mountains of Oros and heading back to the Village of De Tribus Oros with the Amulets around his neck in 1 Necklace. Showing the Amulet Necklace to the entire De Tribus Oros in the dead of night, in 297,986 B.C. the whole Village bowed down to the Hunter With No Name, whose Story was spread across all of Prehistoric Europe from Oros and far beyond. For several decades, the Hunter (now being called the 'Master of Oros') was granted immense Power by the 3 Amulets and was also given a shocking Ability: He never aged a day in those decades! Unless he willed it to age very slightly each 1000 years, the Master of Oros did not age or become ill in the slightest since that day in 297,986 B.C. when he came into possession of the Necklace. Ancient Egypt: Oros' Secrets "He had dominion over Egypt for around 9000 years, but it ended in his 'Free People' stopping him and forming a Government in Ancient Cairo. The First Pharaoh of Egypt succeeded the Great Creator!" - Clementine Everett describing the Master By 118,000 B.C. (nearly 200,000 years after De Tribus Oros conceived the Great Creator), the Master of Oros had gained knowledge of the Ancient Egyptians who were migrating from Central Europe and into Northeast Africa to begin the First Government in the form of a First Pharaoh who would rule over all of Ancient Egypt, and in reaction to this news the Master was absolutely furious, stating that a First Government ruling over Egypt would jeopardize his plan to keep Mankind free for all eternity. He then invaded Egypt with the whole of De Tribus Oros (which was now formed into a massive Army known as the 'Free Orosian Armada'), battling over all of the Cities in Ancient Egypt created by the blood and sweat of the Pharaoh's Slaves, destroying every single City in Ancient Egypt before finally reaching Cairo after 4 months and storming the Gates; the Free Orosian Armada smashed through the Egyptian Empire's Forces and then after a lengthy Battle murdered the First Pharaoh in a brutal Duel. The Master of Oros then claimed dominion over Egypt as his Orosian Armada dedicated some of its Military to keeping peace and making sure the Civilians were free and happy from the Pharaoh's former enslavement and tyranny. The Master and his Orosian Armada then went on to rule the European Continent from the end of the Stone Age to the Iron Age, for over another 110,000 years keeping peace and freedom an absolute priority and also being a generally very good ruler, although he did not classify himself as one: "I am no King or Pharaoh. I am simply an envoy for a message of Freedom in the face of upcoming Human tyranny! I will not enforce Laws or Regulations upon anybody in my domain, for I find both of those concepts disgusting and immoral to even think of. Anybody who attempts to govern others of his or her own Species should be considered an enemy of Mankind... No matter if they are Democratic or Fascist". It was during this 110,000 year period that the Orosian Armada and the Master built the Pyramids of Giza using the Necklace Amulets' Power, as a Symbol of freedom and dedication towards Mankind's protection from tyranny. This rule of giving Freedom to all Europe, however, was ended in 2600 B.C. due to a very carefully planned Revolution by the Egyptians who found the chaos and anarchy that the Master was letting unfold: Although crime was shunned by the Master and his Orosian Armada took action over any crime (e.g. murder, robbery or kidnapping), they implemented no Laws against it and did not publicly speak out against it. This led a group of Egyptian Partisans known as 'Ashir En Cairo' to lead a massive Battle against the Orosian Armada in the Nile Valley during the middle of 2600 B.C., during which the Ashir managed to hold off the Armada long enough to get inside a massive Orosian Pyramid the Master constructed: During a complicated Ritual to enhance his Power, the Master was interrupted when a group of Ashir Sentinels broke into his Oros Pyramid and faced him in a massive fight which shook the Pyramid due to the sheer amount of Power that was being used; Now on the verge of victory, the Master drew on the Amulet to enhance this to God-matching levels, however the Ashir En Cairo then destroyed the Pyramid by exposing its Structure through Mining Fields, throwing huge Makeshift Explosives into the huge Orosian Pyramid and blowing it up from the inside, killing all the Orosians outside in a massive Battle of Swords, Spears and Catapult fire which destroyed all of Cairo. After the Battle of Cairo, the First Egyptian Monarchy was set up once the Orosian Armada retreated from Egypt and back to Oros, and the Master was lost to the ruins of the Orosian Pyramid which was then excavated and rebuilt into the Monarch Palace in New Cairo. However in reality, the Master had used his last ounce of Power to teleport away from the Battle just as the Pyramid exploded, but he was now trapped within a massive Space Rift known as 'The Multiverse Nexus', containing various different Dimensions showing the Past, Present and Future of Mankind; it was here that the Master floated in the Nexus to Dimension after Dimension, and looked millennia ahead to see what Humanity would become, and what he found disgusted him deeply: All of Mankind governed by an organization known as 'The United Nations', 4000 years from the time of his defeat, Children being born into a World where they would be forced to follow Laws and Regulations given to them by older Generations and if they did not comply, any individual deemed a 'Criminal' would be imprisoned and in some cases executed for their crimes. The Master also saw that unlike in his time, Humans were violent, loyal to only a Government and worked for Militaries that fought over only Resources and land, not caring about the moral and ethical implications of their actions, and disgusted by this prediction of the Future, the Master furiously went though the Multiverse Nexus in search of Powerful Artifacts to help him in his quest to re-enter the Physical World. First Action as 'The Great Creator' "Sometimes to Create, One must First Destroy. Look upon my works, ye mighty... And despair!" - The Master before destroying Pompeii in 79 A.D. The Master roamed the Multiverse Nexus for 2679 years and during this time kept an eye on Earth after his departure in order to track Mankind's progress. He also collected various Weapons and Power in the 2 Millennia, such as a Magical Katana known as 'Yamato' (displaced by a Time Nexus), a pair of Flash Gauntlets known as 'Beowulf' and a Legendary Sword known as 'The Force Edge'. The Master saw a new enemy during his time, the Roman Empire; this Italy-based Empire had committed hundreds of atrocities in the name of their King and the 'Papal Church' which followed Roman Catholicism. The Master saw that this 'Extremist Catholic way' led to the execution or persecution of thousands on Religious grounds, and also looked at the Middle East to see that the Religion of Islam also inherently did this, only worse (based on an actual History of Catholics and Muslims during this time, both were very extreme in their views in the Real World, the latter being slightly more so due to their Holy Book saying "Our Prophet purged all non-believers"). However, the Master saw that all of Mankind was capable of this violence over Religion and was a follower of 'Creationism', which stated that Mankind was created by God to be a free Species and each individual should live their lives however they wanted, with the Master commonly excusing his actions by saying "This is in the name of God and Mankind: God never intended us to be governed. If He did, would He have not created a Government rather than just the World for Adam and Eve to inhabit?". The Master then concluded this analysis with the saying "Sometimes to create, one must first destroy!" and so he used his Powers gained in the Multiverse Nexus mixed with the Katana Yamato, he shook the very Earth itself and influenced the Volcanic Activity in a Volcano known as 'Mount Vesuvius', which stood tall above a Roman City known as Pompeii. He then erupted Mount Vesuvius in 79 A.D., which resulted in the Destruction of Pompeii and another Roman City known as Herculaneum and also the deaths of over 1000 Romans. After this, the Master renamed himself 'The Great Creator' after coming to the Physical World and walking across the destroyed Cities, saying "Look on my works, ye mighty... And despair. I have created by destroying!" (also naming his new title after his belief in Creationism) before beginning his War to liberate Mankind. 99 A.D.: A Threat from the Multiverse Nexus "2 Millenia ago, there was a Cataclysmic War between the Human World, and the other: The Underworld! But in a time of darkness, where Earth was overrun by a Legion of Demons and Humans were powerless under their rule... One man woke up to justice and took up his Powerful Sword for the sake of Mankind. His name was 'The Great Creator', and later he quietly watched the Human World for 2000 years until he disappeared!" - Armada Intel explains the Great Creator in 99 A.D. After remaining in the Physical World for 20 years and subtilely manipulating the corrupt Politics of both the Roman and Byzantine Empires in Italy and the Middle East respectively, the Great Creator sensed a strange and very powerful presence coming from the Multiverse Nexus which threatened Mankind. In a few weeks, a huge Multiverse Portal opened up to Earth from a huge Statue known as 'The Hell Gate', and suddenly a massive Demonic Legion came from the Hell Gate and destroyed every Military; neither the Romans, Byzantines or the Anglo-Saxons were able to stand a chance against the Demons and were decimated despite fighting valiantly. However in this time of bleakness and when all hope was lost, the Great Creator rose up against the Demons alone and then used his Force Edge Sword against the Demonic Legion, battling them for weeks on end before finally reaching the Hell Gate (located on an Island known as 'Fortuna Island') and closed it using the Yamato Katana. After this event known as 'The Great Battle', the Creator established a massive Religious Following on the Island known as the Order of Creationism, turning the Island into a massive sprawling Utopia where hundreds upon thousands of Christians came to worship the Great Creator, following the ideals of Creationism and forming a new Military Group known as the Holy Knights of the Creationist Order. This Order follows the ideals of Creationism and worked in secret on the City Island of Fortuna, founded in 100 A.D. after the Great Battle between the Human World and the Demonic Realm, working in secret to protect and free Mankind. Creationist Events after Great Battle "He and his Knights have been here forever... Right under our noses, on Earth!" - Historian and Cosmologist Edmund Burton describing the Great Creator and his Creationist followers The Crusade Holy Wars: 12th-15th Century - The Knights of Creationism covertly assist the Latin Church in taking back 'Holy Lands' from Islamic control in the Middle East. This effort by the Great Creator was to combat the "immoral and Religiously-driven Extremists of Islam, and to improve the standing of Creationism and insure the freedom of Mankind is benefited in future". In these Crusades (all of them in hundreds of years), the Great Creator killed thousands of Byzantines, Romans, murdered thousands of Jews in the Rhineland Massacre and sacked Constantinople during the Fourth Crusade. Anglo-Welsh Conflicts of 1180 - The Great Creator was heavily involved in this War, aiding the Welsh Army led by King Arthur as he preferred Wales' Laws and ideology over the Anglo-Saxons, whom the Creator and his Holy Knights saw as "a race of audacious, tyrannical and oppressive people who steal identity from other races". The Creator himself ventured to Wales and Scotland riding on a very powerful Red Dragon he tamed in the Multiverse Nexus, meeting a man named Myrddin Emrys (English: Merlin Ambrosius) alongside Lludd and Llefelys atop Snowdonia in Wales and tells them to fight the Anglo-Saxons using his Advanced Creationist Technology, with the Holy Knights facing the Anglo-Saxons alongside the Welsh Army in the Battle of Celtic Briton of 1180. The Welsh won the Battle and were granted a large amount of Sovereignty in Britain, with the Great Creator taking the Red Dragon and writing a Legend about Merlin to imprison the White Dragon of England (the White Dragon being the rival to the 'Ddraig Coch') in Ddinas Emrys located at the top of Snowdonia. Defense of Vie de Marli - In an effort to expand his reach of Creationism from Fortuna Island to other covert Islands in the Earth's Oceans, the Creator and his Holy Knights ventured to an Island in the Pacific known as 'Vie de Marli', meeting with a Faction known as the Guardians of Vie de Marli and their Guardian Sentinels to defend the Island from an incoming Demon Legion, returning after 1000 years under the leadership of a Demon King named Argosax the Chaos, who was attempting to counteract the Great Creator and his Holy Knights by opening another Hell Gate. The Great Creator again battled an Army of Demons using his Yamato Katana before the Hell Gate opened and the Creator went through to fight Argosax himself, and after a long and epic Battle managed to weaken Argosax and close the Hell Gate again using the Yamato. The Guardians of Vie de Marli then followed his belief of Creationism and vowed to join the Holy Knights in their Covert War to liberate Mankind. More will be added to this section at a later time. The Modern Day: Recruiting Ozone